


玹歌系列  小段子

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 西幽玹歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

[東離劍遊記 西幽玹歌] 玹願系列 小段子

是夜

陸天命與浪巫謠合奏一曲之後，浪巫謠又獨奏一陣，哼唱著隨興無譜的無詞舒眠曲。殤不患閉眼聆聽，隨著曲調打著節拍，突然發覺四周出現幾道氣息，趕忙直起身握住劍鞘，和在旁邊休息的陸天命對視一眼，接著往樹林深處瞧。

露宿野外的危險他們是知道的，除了敵人之外，野獸更是威脅。而這種光明正大又緩慢的接近，十之八九是野獸。

殤不患瞇起眼細瞧漆黑的樹林，而從火堆的微光映照下，緩緩踏入可視範圍的，竟是一頭身長兩尺的棕熊。

殤不患屏氣凝神，內心卻是疑惑，熊是絕佳的狩獵者，這般出現在人類面前未免太草率，而且還沒有殺氣。另一方面，都靠這麼近了，浪巫謠沒道理沒察覺，卻依然繼續唱彈著。

正當殤不患盤算安全範圍時，浪巫謠卻起身走向母熊。

「喂……」雖然深知浪巫謠實力絕對勝得過棕熊，但貿然接近還是不妥。正想將浪巫謠拉回來，卻聽見靠在浪巫謠肩膀上的聆牙說：「安啦，牠吃飽了。」

「啊？」

陸天命此時也走了過來，疑惑地問：「你能跟動物交談？」

「牠如果餓早就撲上來了，會過來是因為那兩個小傢伙！」聆牙因為正被彈奏，不能隨意亂動，只好努努嘴。

在它示意的方向，樹林處竄出兩隻小熊，踩著不穩的腳步，身形呆歪地靠近浪巫謠。

殤不患放下警戒心，同時發現棕熊也放下戒備，在不遠處觀察著小熊與浪巫謠的動向。

浪巫謠對著小熊緩緩坐下，將聆牙改為放置腿上，原本優雅的旋律，隨即轉為輕快俏皮，而兩隻小熊彷彿學走路的嬰兒，隨著旋律笨拙地手足舞蹈了起來。

殤不患跟陸天命看得說不出話。

什麼狀況？

那兩隻小熊跳著跳著，偶爾還會失去平衡跌倒，或者一隻沒踩好腳步，摔倒時連累了另一隻，雙雙滾成團。這時浪巫謠的奏音便稍稍放慢，引導小熊待牠們站穩再逐漸加快。

陸天命越看越覺得有趣，便在不驚擾母熊與浪巫謠的地方坐下。熊是被浪巫謠吸引而來，自己萬不可加入，便乾脆在旁欣賞著。「真是可愛。」

短暫的快節奏後，浪巫謠十指一撥，轉為柔和放鬆的曲子，看來是打算讓兩隻小熊好好休息的。

「是啊，是很可愛。」殤不患回應著，目光卻是看著浪巫謠。

浪巫謠的身影在火光與月色照映下更顯溫和與恬靜，兩隻奶熊與他嬉鬧，以及現在聽著他的曲子入眠，浪巫謠心中的愉悅從微彎的眼眸以及微翹的嘴唇中飽現出來。

他從未見過如此表情的浪巫謠。

真的可愛。

浪巫謠貌似感覺到什麼，轉頭看向殤不患，湖綠與棕色的眼波流轉，兩人對視。  
只是一個呼吸的時間。

浪巫謠短暫分了心，指下的撥動便亂了套，趕忙回頭補救。殤不患也回過神，輕咳一聲，見浪巫謠面頰上微微紅潤，便不瞧他了。

兩隻小熊此時已跳累了，在浪巫謠推波助瀾之下，歪著腦袋一臉睡樣地往母熊方縣走去。母熊在浪巫謠最後一個彈奏尾音結束後，也領著小熊原路離去。

聆牙好不容易可以亂動說話了。「呼。阿浪啊，就算你以前常彈野獸聽，但這裡不是雪山了，很危險的。」

浪巫謠搖搖頭。「不彈，會一直在。」

陸天命這才明白：「原來你剛才的獨奏是彈給牠們聽的？」

浪巫謠點頭，卻又搖了頭。看了一眼殤不患，又隨即垂下目光，起身回營區。「夜深了。」

陸天命看看天色，說：「真是大開眼界的一夜呢。是吧，不患」

殤不患正疑惑怎麼浪巫謠轉身時都不敢看他，聽到天命的問話就隨意的答：「啊？喔。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「不，沒事，沒事。」

FIN

\--------------

不，殤叔，你會很有事！

1.殤叔想的太大聲被巫謠聽出來了  
2.是害羞惹 (可愛)


	2. 小段子2

[東離劍遊記 西幽玹歌] 玹願3-小段子2

「你說什麼！」

陸天命耐心地解釋：「巫謠為了幫我撿調音器掉進水裡，我勸他去溪裡好好洗沐一番，這花露油替我交給他，方便的話就幫他上油。」  
殤不患接過，有些無措。「幹嘛花樣這麼多？」  
陸天命恨鐵不成鋼地搖頭，說：「該保養的還是該做的，咱們接下來或許沒機會這般好好打理，若見他那頭亮麗的橘髮因為缺乏保養而失了光澤不會覺得可惜嗎？」  
「可惜啊！」陸天命問得太順太直，殤不患忍不住順著心意接話。話一出，自己也甩甩頭，補救地回問：「那你以前怎麼沒叫我用油？」

陸天命聞言驚愕地看著殤不患，還上下打量他一番。殤不患被看得有點心虛：「怎、怎樣。」  
陸天命重重地嘆一口氣：「連鬍渣都沒刮的人，竟然向我抱怨這個？」

***

殤不患來到溪邊時，浪巫謠已經沐髮完，正坐在石上偏頭用布巾狠狠絞乾濕髮。他快步趕過去阻止。「等等等等，你也太粗魯了！」  
浪巫謠一驚，布巾就被搶過去了。「殤？」  
殤不患站到浪巫遙背後，將濕潤滑順的長橘髮收攏起，用布巾分層壓乾，接著運行功體將之蒸乾。「天命要我拿東西給你用，瞧你這模樣，油還是我幫你上吧。」  
「嗯……」浪巫謠沒有說，過去在皇宮，用的東西都是最好的，更之前在酒館，雖然他的報酬簡單，但為了門面，老闆還是有安排一些養護工具的。  
但解釋的話語卻卡在浪巫謠嘴邊說不出，他只是輕輕握起安放在腿上的手，身體還因為殤不患上油過程中輕扯髮絲而開始騷亂。

殤不患滿手桂花香，心想陸天命這主意真不錯，綢緞般的髮瀑在指間游動，原先有點毛躁的髮尾，都變得平順且滑韌。殤不患髮油上完，又覺停不下來，便打算幫忙綁辮子，只是伸手整理頭側髮絲，指尖不注意劃過浪巫謠的耳朵時，感覺到對方身體重重一抖，連帶一道吸氣聲。  
殤不患低頭問：「冷到了？」  
浪巫謠搖頭。這一搖又讓好不容易收攏的部分掉落，他便重新整理一次，但浪巫謠又是一抖，殤不患皺眉問：「真的沒事？別逞強，不舒服要說。」  
浪巫謠這回沒答，只是緩緩仰頭，倒過來看殤不患。更多髮絲倒在殤不患掌中，殤不患下意識撐住浪巫謠頭部，目光卻是移不開浪巫謠通紅的臉。

瀏海散開而露出光潔的額頭，平時半遮的湖綠色眼睛有些濕潤，玫瑰色的紅暈佈滿雙頰，連半啟的唇也是紅潤地誘人，殤不患屏住呼吸湊過去………

「嗚……阿浪，你還沒好嗎……這裡好潮濕我不喜歡這裡啊……」  
聆牙抱怨的聲音突然傳過來，殤不患嚇得清醒過來，浪巫謠更是迅速飛身去不遠處的樹後，伴隨著聆牙的問話，閃身離開溪邊。

殤不患沒有追上去，一方便是追上去也不知道要解釋什麼，二方面……

他該洗個冷水澡了。

FIN

\------  
收假前的迴光返照，不想面對忙碌的一周。

1.不舒服，真的要講  
2.哪邊不舒服，都要講喔

我喜歡天命嗆殤叔XD


	3. Chapter 3

殤不患從樹林間的空隙和泥土的腳印，判斷浪巫謠的路線，最後在一間荒廢的草房中發現他的蹤跡。

一進門，浪巫謠像是要將自己藏起來般，掩著臉面對著牆縮在角落，聆牙則是擺在身旁。

「哎呀，大爺。你突然親過來真是嚇壞他了啊。」聆牙調笑地說。  
聽見聆牙的調侃，浪巫謠則是伸出手將琵琶彈倒在地，不理會聆牙的抱怨，但依然沒有搭理殤不患。

殤不患膽戰心驚地湊過去，看著橘紅色的背影縮成一團，實在心疼。  
明明自己年紀比浪巫謠大、不入江湖的資歷也比較深，怎麼像個小夥子忍不下去，就這麼輕薄了人家呢！就算浪巫謠感覺對自己也有那點什麼，但這作法確實太唐突且失禮了。

殤不患抽出拙劍，正襟危坐，深深地對浪巫謠一鞠躬。「抱歉！是我的錯。」

浪巫謠回過頭，卻是一臉疑惑地問：「為什麼道歉？」

「咦？就……不顧你的意願，做出這種情人才能做的親密舉措……你討厭也是……」

「不討厭！」浪巫謠靠過去。正色地說：「不討厭殤，殤很強大，又很溫柔。」

這是什麼？告白嗎？殤不患有些亂了套，搔搔鼻子無措地說：「我年紀比你大，況且你之後還會遇見更多人……」

「不會有人比殤更好，我知道的！」浪巫謠急於解釋，幾乎湊到殤不患跟前。

殤不患支支吾吾，內心卻早已接受了浪巫謠，聽聞浪巫謠的心意，心中自然是一片喜悅。兩人靠得如此近，讓殤不患回憶起方才的吻過的柔軟，頓時三心二意起來。

浪巫謠似乎知道殤不患接受了自己的說法，放心了下來，察覺兩人的距離，以及方才唐突的一吻，忍不住湖水眼眸波動，瀏海之下的睫毛顫巍巍地。

殤不患正想湊過去，不料浪巫謠低下頭，埋進殤不患肩膀的披風中。

不是！！不該是那裡啊！！  
殤不患簡直想仰天長歎，有些無奈地低頭，只見浪巫謠的露出橘紅髮絲的雙耳緋紅。內心納悶：這是在害羞？聆牙說過他很容易害羞的。

浪巫謠緊貼著殤不患，撲鼻來的是淡淡的桂花香，兩人距離近得讓殤不患能聽見浪巫謠的呼吸聲。

息如笙歌。

殤不患心念一動，雙手從浪巫謠的外衣中探入，大掌隔著溫熱的中衣輕拍浪巫謠的背，安撫著對方。

浪巫謠原本身體一強，但隨後又放鬆了下來，但呼吸的節奏倒是變了，一隻手主動懷抱上來，讓兩人貼得更近。過了一會，浪巫謠才緩緩抬起頭，羞怯又小心翼翼的湊過來，輕吻了殤不患。

殤不患終於能好好品嘗這柔韌的雙唇了，除了立即反客為主外，舌尖也探了進去，擷取浪巫謠口中的律液、摩擦內側的牙齦，亦糾纏起不知所措的丁香，鬧得浪巫謠頻頻嗚咽。

殤不患將浪巫謠壓至身下，引導他的手環到頸後抱好，自己則邊吻邊隔著衣物撫摸著浪巫謠。

吻了一陣，殤不患才鬆開浪巫謠，果然聽見對方大吸了一口氣，忍不住發出輕笑聲。殤不患輕啃一下對方下巴，接著舔吻著頸部與突起的喉結，目光落到鎖骨處的盤扣，殤不患猶豫了一下，想著這樣進展會不會太快？

上方的浪巫謠喘完氣，直接扳來殤不患的臉，嘴又揍了上去。

這回換浪巫遙依樣畫葫蘆，雖無法靈活運用技巧，舌尖卻是積極又鍥而不捨的頂過來。

殤不患一陣汗顏。心道：這傢伙果然是野孩子啊！也學得太快了！  
儘管滿是吐槽，殤不患還是享受著浪巫謠的主動，手沿著肩膀摸索過去，找到浪巫謠的掌心握著。

享受一陣親吻後，殤不患退開喘口氣，浪巫謠又追了上來。殤不患忍不住輕笑：「喜歡接吻？」  
浪巫謠微翹唇角，說：「殤喜歡，親了很高興。」

「…………我表現得這麼明顯嗎？」

浪巫謠重重點了頭。「我也喜歡殤親我，也喜歡殤摸我。」浪巫謠將兩人相握的手挪過來，臉蛋輕蹭殤不患的手背幾下後，伸出舌尖舔吻殤不患的手腕。

看著鮮紅的小舌在手上停留且滑動，染上不屬於自己的溫度。皮膚表皮被唾液沾濕，本應感到一陣冰涼，然而殤不患心中滿是狂想，只覺得全身的血流都集中到下身去了。

學習力不要這麼快！！我才剛舔你脖子你就回舔手腕，方才那個害羞勁呢！

殤不患心理吶喊著，嚴正思考起關於那個要不要解開盤扣的問題。浪巫謠卻突然轉過頭，問：「還有別的？」

「啊？」

「那個親密舉措，還有別的？」浪巫謠歪頭再問一次。

「呃……」殤不患額間滴了滴汗，腦海中已經吐槽了千萬遍。  
這是什麼野性直覺不要用在這種地方啊啊啊啊啊！能做得跟已經做得比例相差太大，那個所謂的「別的」可是一長串名單，這要怎麼答！

殤不患的遲疑已經說明了答案，浪巫謠正色地說：「教我！全部！」

\-----------

1.有些事情不是一個人能決定的，有時候另外一個人比你原先以為的還要想跑得快喔。  
2.如果有1到13階，目前大概到1.5階而已，殤叔你加油啊XD  
3\. 其實小段子之間是相連的，只是我還沒心力完成整段故事，只能先發表”小段子”。大家只要知道2和3中間因為某件事件，殤叔親了阿浪，就好了。


	4. 小段子4

玹願 小段子4

殤不患看著湖綠色的眼眸睜得晶亮，支支吾吾得說不出話。見狀，浪巫謠靠過去，輕輕點吻殤不患，笨拙地使用唯一知道的方式，想讓彼此親近。「我想跟殤待在一起，想靠殤近一些。不可以嗎？」  
浪巫謠如此乖順又主動，殤不患再也不猶豫了，拇指磨蹭一下柔軟的唇瓣，說：「好。」  
這聲答應，低沉性感地酥麻，使浪巫謠瞇起眼，身體不知怎的微微一抖。

再不做點什麼，殤不患覺得自己要燒身了。  
先讓浪巫謠坐正，為他解下水晶頭冠褪下外套、腰帶、盤扣背心、中衣與銀靴，浪巫謠未料此舉，有些僵硬地配合，之後試圖依樣畫葫蘆，為殤不患解下皮革肩帶與披風，只是戴著指套手笨又手抖，才解開扣環，其他大部分都被殤不患自己三下五除二解開，接著被殤不患拉過，半躺進他懷中。

殤不患隔著單薄的褻衣，摸索著浪巫謠的身體，大掌撫過精實又柔軟的身軀。感覺浪巫謠微微顫動。殤不患低頭輕吻浪巫謠的額頭。柔聲說：「你相信我嗎？」  
浪巫謠點頭，一手繞過對方頸後支撐。「相信。」  
殤不患接著輕吻唇角：「那交給我，別害怕。」  
浪巫謠湊過去磨蹭頸肩，然後像鳥兒般輕啄幾下殤不患滿是鬍渣的下巴，說：「不怕。」  
殤不患被這啄吻逗樂：「那覺得舒服也要說。」大掌繼續摸著，不想太過躁進，便先探進胸口，撫摸胸肌，還有那或許因緊張而挺立的乳尖。  
浪巫謠胸口被襲擊，忍不住一縮。「舒服？」  
殤不患指尖輕捏，故意誤會對方的問話：「這裡舒服？」  
「不…、嗚……」浪巫謠閉起眼。隨即聽見對方輕笑，忍不住睜眼瞪過去。

殤不患陪笑著湊過去親吻，一邊舔吻浪巫謠的雙唇一邊繼續撫摸。在胸口處流離一陣後，往下摸一會側腰，然後是腹部。浪巫謠身子骨雖未長開，但自小習武腹肌果然結實有力，按壓幾下之後，再順著側臀弧度，摸起精巧的臀部。  
滑順細緻的皮膚底下是有力的肌肉，無法一手掌握的臀辦軟硬適中，殤不患忍不住享受起這手感，各種幅度與力道地揉捏著。

浪巫謠靠在殤不患懷中盡量放鬆身子，儘管注意力都在被攪弄的舌尖，仍舊不免分心。隨著殤不患的摸索，感覺身體越發失控，如今殤不患還摸至私處，忍不住輕聲呢喃，無措地求救：「殤……」感覺下身火熱，又不知如何紓困，浪巫謠藉著殤不患揉臀的動作，一腿跨過他身上，欲遮掩似的，將燥熱之處藏進兩人之間。  
殤不患隨著對方動作，感覺大腿被頂著熱物，見他害羞，便收回手，讓浪巫謠平躺，用大腿輕頂對方，說：「別擔心。」  
浪巫謠赧於困擾被對方察覺，又見殤不患動作，想來此熱應不會造成困擾，便摸摸殤不患頸後，讓自己有點事情做。  
殤不患撩開褻衣衣襟，露出白皙的胸膛，與粉色的乳尖，隨著呼吸起伏著。低頭啄吻胸口，發出輕脆吻聲。  
「呀……」浪巫謠麻癢地輕叫出聲。方才只是自己一時興起，沒料到這般啄吻會是如此感覺。  
殤不患抬眼，鼓勵地說：「很好。」低頭伸舌舔吻乳尖，一陣冰涼與粗糙舌苔觸感讓浪巫謠忍不住挺胸，被殤不患一掌壓回去。用舌尖按壓乳尖，又再含進溫熱的口腔中，再吐出來。接著進攻另一邊，輕咬乳暈，再微微扯動它。有時用手指輕捏，不時加重力道施以刺激。就這樣來回逗弄數回。

浪巫謠簡直嚇壞，不敢看對方只能仰著頭喘氣，實在刺激過頭了便喊出聲，最後忍不住伸手推對方肩膀。  
殤不患挺起身，見浪巫謠橘髮凌亂、綠眸潮濕，十分無助地看著他。  
殤不患大腿再頂一頂浪巫謠，舔舔唇說：「順著感覺就好了，嗯？」  
浪巫謠初次體會，實在無法釐清是什麼感覺，但總之不壞，便點點頭，摸摸殤不患結實地背肌，問：「這樣，你會舒服嗎？」

有個好學不倦的學生該如何是好呢？

殤不患說：「摸你，會舒服的。」  
見浪巫謠接受這說法得點點頭，殤不患才問：「我繼續了？」  
浪巫謠有些赧於方才的失態，但見殤不患躍躍欲試，便主動將手拉來放到胸前。「嗯。」

\---------

1\. 殤叔心中的野獸好辛苦  
2\. 浪很會做一些，把自己搞很慘的動作


	5. Chapter 5

玹願小段子5

殤不患笑著捏一捏自己送上門的乳尖，往下輕啃幾下褻衣蓋住下肋處後，便立起身，欣賞一下浪巫謠羞赧的表情後，將他拉坐起來。  
浪巫謠下意識想整理衣服，卻被殤不患阻止。對方整理一下自己躺亂的瀏海，邊輕吻著露出的圓肩，邊繞到後頭。浪巫謠跟著轉頭，問：「殤？」  
「嗯？我在這。」殤不患在浪巫謠背後坐下，輕吻一下他頸脖，接著挪動位置讓浪巫謠能坐在自己腿間，並將髮辮撥到胸前露出雪白背脊。褻衣未遮的斜背處，或許因長年背著琵琶，有幾處磨繭和壓痕，這些傷就像練劍產生的手繭不會消失了。  
殤不患一一撫過後，沿著脊椎骨往下輕吻著。看見微微突出的肋骨，忍不住盤算將來多留意浪巫謠的食量，畢竟年輕人要多吃點。  
邊吻邊輕柔地將褻衣褪下，衣料一除才發現被遮住的下背處，在褻褲褲緣上方兩指處，於脊椎骨兩側各有個小凹窩。  
殤不患微睜大眼，稍微往後傾，欣賞一下性感的腰窩，而方才雙臀的柔軟觸感湧出，讓殤不患頓時口乾舌燥。

話說這頭浪巫謠非常緊張，前頭沒了遮掩，便縮著身併攏雙腿，連支在兩旁的殤不患的腿也沒去碰。之後連上衣都被除去，光裸著上身十分不適應，接著後頭就沒了動靜。疑惑地轉過頭，只見殤不患直著眼發楞。「殤？」  
殤不患回過神，抹了抹臉，模糊地碎念一句「太早了」之類的話，往前靠將浪巫謠抱進懷中。

浪巫謠剛剛那一瞧，突然意識到好像在殤不患腿間瞧見什麼，而殤不患這一抱，感覺更是清晰。浪巫謠想問，但殤不患的下個動作，直接打斷浪巫謠的思考。  
方才在坐躺的過程中，浪巫謠鬆了戒心也鬆了併腿的力道，未除的褻褲一處小突起，殤不患招呼都不打聲，大掌直接覆上，驚得浪巫謠發出細小的尖叫聲，雙腿連著殤不患的手趕忙併攏，緊緊地夾得手掌動彈不得。

兩人對視，眼中滿是驚訝。  
一個是嚇出來的驚，一個是疑惑出來的訝。

「殤……那裡……我……」浪巫謠睜大著湖綠色的眼，思及私密處被觸碰實在羞人，但又不願撥開殤不患的手，呈現一個擔心對方進發，又不願對方離去的窘境。  
本來就嘴笨，這下更是解釋不出什麼。  
見浪巫謠手足無措地欲言又止，身子急促地喘氣，連腹部都上下起伏。殤不患忍不住反省，暗想一定是方才的心猿意馬害得自己躁進。柔聲安慰道：「別怕，我也是的，你感覺得到吧。」  
浪巫謠點頭，這才明白方才想問的答案為何。

殤不患另一手揉揉浪巫謠的膝蓋，說：「是我唐突，嚇著你了。先讓我把手抽出來，嗯？」  
殤不患低沉的單音聽著向來舒服，但浪巫謠這回只覺慌忙，鬆腿讓殤不患的手抽回，趕忙道：「不是故意……」  
殤不患拍拍浪巫謠，說：「我說過，順著感覺走，這是你的自然反應，不用覺得抱歉。」瞄一眼浪巫謠的下身，見對方無精打采，殤不患想了想，說：「你想摸我嗎？來。」再度將浪巫謠拉起來，這回兩人對坐，讓浪巫謠跨坐在自己腿上。

浪巫謠這一坐，並沒有解決方才的窘境，反而感受更深。但摟著殤不患，男性的氣味撲鼻而來，加上背後持續安撫的撫摸，令浪巫謠放心不少。  
指尖勾起殤不患胸前的散髮捲一捲，之後滑進殤不患未褪盡的褻衣，撫上殤不患的臂肌。  
早先他不是不想動手，只是感覺殤不患非常想觸摸自己，才沒有多要求，如今得了首肯，便像好奇寶寶般的，探訪起殤不患健壯的身體。

殤不患長年在江湖奔波，膚色曬深不少，雖被天命笑沒修鬍子，但這更顯殤不患直爽的性格。還有身為成熟的男子，身體骨骼與肌肉強度與自己皆不同。浪巫謠從上臂摸至胸前，彎身半趴在殤不患身上，仿效不久前的殤不患，笨拙地舔吻著殤不患乳尖。  
殤不患像被貓舔一樣，游刃有餘地來回撫摸浪巫謠的優美腰窩。雖然浪巫謠正忙著，但依然會因大掌的撫摸而伸展身體。殤不患手再一伸，滑過褲頭，隔著布料揉捏起精巧的臀部，力道還越來越重，越來越挑逗。

浪巫謠逐漸受不住，縮得抬起身，「殤…、呃……」浪巫謠再度尷尬，方才那一抬，使兩人身子摩擦。  
下身有如羽毛輕撫一般，引出了些什麼。

「別怕。」殤不患輕聲說，將浪巫謠雙臀推回原處，再引導他往前頂，讓兩人交疊之處再度磨蹭一下。  
浪巫謠知曉了殤不患想做什麼，雙手搭在殤不患肩頭，輕喘口氣，配合腰臀的力道，再度將兩人的下身互頂。

「很好。」殤不患鼓勵地說。「再一回。」

浪巫謠隨著推抬擺動腰部，將方才讓自己羞愧不已的部位，屢屢與殤不患的磨蹭。每一回，身體的熱與欲，都如即將漲潮的海浪般，越發洶湧；每一回，殤不患鼓勵地嗓音，逐漸低沉沙啞；每一回，自己蹭過去的力道越加重；每一回，殤不患傳過來的硬熱，都再度使浪潮翻湧。

「哈……」浪巫謠酥軟地喊了一聲，輕眨著微濕的眼眸，軟著手執起殤不患的手，在對方注視之下，解開褻褲褲頭，將殤不患的手送入褲襠。

他知道殤不患在等，再等自己準備好，所以當見殤不患勾起唇角時，浪巫謠也露出達到某成就般，喜悅的微笑。

而腿間高挺的熱物被掌心覆蓋，頂端被磨蹭一下。比方才更強烈的感覺湧上，使浪巫謠仰頭一喊。「啊……」

\--------

1.這邊一直修修改改到最後，一樣沒進展(倒地)  
2.殤叔好有耐心，但我好痛扣  
3.我覺得…..按照一開始浪這麼處….是不是這一下應該要射的???

4.浪受驚(沒錯字)好可愛，他會一直受驚(有錯字)下去的


	6. Chapter 6

浪巫謠只覺一陣濕意，彷彿一道閃電自後腰直劈腦門，前所未有的陌生舒爽感佈滿全身，讓他迷離地喘著氣。

幾個呼吸後好不容易緩過勁，低頭想問殤不患發生什麼事，卻見對方抽回手，正在研究手上的濁液，還試圖伸舌──

「哇啊────」浪巫謠驚叫一聲，羞窘地一手往下壓，一手摀住殤不患的嘴。

殤不患深棕色的眼看了看連耳都通紅的浪巫謠，悶著聲音笑出聲：「哈哈，不愧是年輕人，很快呢！」  
浪巫謠已經知道那是什麼了，簡直不知該如何回應。

殤不患托起摀住自己嘴的右手，越過指套輕蹭手背，反過來看看掌心，只見滿是彈琴而生的繭，便低頭輕吻，研究一下繭生成的位置與厚度。  
「唔、嗯……」浪巫謠細小的呻吟聲讓殤不患疑惑地抬頭，見對方有些困擾的想收回手。便嘗試性的，將手指輕輕劃過對方的繭，再重重摳壓一下指腹，便感覺浪巫謠身子一抖，微微的紅暈攀上雪白的身體。  
「哦………」殤不患明白了什麼，富饒興味地刻意拉長音，輕瞇著眼，目光直視浪巫謠。  
想不到意外發現一個敏感點。

浪巫謠小祕密被發現，自逕手抽回藏到背後，只用左手撫摸一下殤不患腹肌，然後解開褲繩。經過方才那一回，他已不太羞赧，反而好奇殤不患的模樣。另外，同為男性，他想，或許如此觸摸殤不患也會舒服的。  
殤不患大方讓浪巫謠主動探來，手指將褲頭一拉，從方才就隱忍的熱物便彈跳而出，直挺地立在兩人之間。沒想到浪巫謠見了卻明顯咦了一聲，還用指節與虎口比劃了長度與粗度，歪頭喃喃地說：「這麼大？」

殤不患握拳深吸一口氣，差點默念起七字訣。不斷告訴自己絕對要冷靜，浪巫謠的驚訝雖是真心，卻也無意撩動任何情慾的。

這邊浪巫謠好奇歸好奇，但方才去的太早，其實不是很懂該做什麼。只能生澀的磨蹭一下頂端，再輕撫柱身。殤不患從開始就忍到現在，實在孰不可忍，便教導浪巫謠將手握成拳，將柱身套入上下摩擦著。  
浪巫謠知曉了方法，努力為殤不患套弄著，手中熱物開始沁出濕液，染了掌心。隨著殤不患越急促的喘息聲，浪巫謠聽出他舒服的情緒，也跟著受影響，兩人額頭相靠，呼吸越發急促且高熱甜膩。  
「殤，很舒服？」距離太近，浪巫謠聽著他越發快速的心跳，問著。  
「嗯……，很舒服。」殤不患低沉的嗓音回著話。

浪巫謠回給一個驕傲榮幸的微笑。  
殤不患過去沒見過什麼一笑百媚生，但自從與這飛出籠的黃鶯相遇之後，倒是見證了什麼叫做粉黛無顏色。

偏頭吻起浪巫謠的耳朵，雖然耳環妨礙了殤不患將耳垂含入口的計畫，倒不妨礙他舔啃耳後細緻的皮膚。如此被逗著，殤不患的鬍渣還輕刷著頸項，浪巫謠仍是盡力做著手活，感覺殤不患不知怎的情潮又起，還托捧著自己的臀微立起身，輕輕動起了腰，將熱物頂撞著浪巫謠的掌心。  
浪巫謠只用左手本就捉襟見拙，殤不患如此挺動更是差點滑手，幾回之後判斷自己實在無法掌控。牙一咬，手一抽，便直接用牙將右手的指套給咬住，指頭一抽，一指指將指套咬掉。  
殤不患趕忙接住直接被吐掉的指套，將之安放好後，浪巫謠已經將右手探向兩人之間，隨即溫熱觸感盈滿自己，包裹著敏感的下身。  
殤不患托著浪巫謠重新動作，饒富技巧地用下身不斷頂弄對方。而浪巫謠同時感受殤不患即將滅頂的浪潮，以及自己手臀部敏感被觸碰，而撩起的情欲。  
浪巫謠快受不住時，殤不患低吼一聲，一股衝力射向浪巫謠掌心，也濺到兩人腹部。過後，兩人都在喘氣，之後殤不患才慢慢將浪巫謠放倒，讓他躺好，為他整理一下頭髮。

浪巫謠覺得雙手痠麻，但好奇心驅使之下，低頭看看自己掌心的液體，手指搓一搓感覺一下黏膩觸感，然後伸舌就是一舔。  
「喂喂喂喂喂！」殤不患拍開來不及阻止的手。「剛才不准我吃你的，你倒是吃我的了？」

浪巫謠不讓殤不患吃是害臊，吃殤不患的是好奇。  
那不一樣。  
但顯然浪巫謠沒想解釋，只是微皺著眉，吐出小舌尖上未嚥下的白濁，口齒不清地說：「苦的。」

殤不患見那紅梅花心一抹白，簡直想把其他東西塞過去。  
怎麼這麼天然呆！

忍下獸性的殤不患，選擇俯身而下，將惹事的小舌捲進嘴裡，柔韌的舌交纏一會才鬆開，慢慢往下舔吻。同時手也沒閒著，繼續撥弄著浪巫謠的身體。  
浪巫謠被逗弄過一回，較為放鬆地交給殤不患，初嘗欲果的身體很快就被點燃，濕熱的舌尖鑽進肚臍一會後退出，接著下身被掌握住，在想是否該伸手時，一股略高的熱感壟罩整個下身，之後清楚感覺敏感的柱身，被滑順的觸感給包裹住，頂端擦過粗糙的什麼東西，抵在微硬緊縮的腔室中。  
浪巫謠身一震，滿眼疑惑地低頭往下瞧，卻見自己私密的部位沒進殤不患嘴裡，薄唇就貼在根部，他甚至還能感覺到唇紋的觸感。  
殤不患因為要觀察反應，一直都抬頭看浪巫謠，見對方滿臉驚嚇雙眼睜大，心裡雖疑惑，但沒止住下個步驟。就在兩人對視中，喉頭一吸──

「咿呀────」電光石火之間，強烈的吸吮感讓浪巫謠迸射而出，但他驚叫同時腳一抬踹向殤不患，自己縮起身體退了兩步。  
殤不患感覺有些耳鳴，呆愣在原地，回過神後揉揉耳朵，確認沒事。浪巫謠那一腳也未施重力，只是讓殤不患坐起身，但身下溫存的對象又被嚇著了，殤不患再度暗罵自己又躁進了，怎麼對著浪巫謠總是失了分寸！

浪巫謠覺得這根本是無限迴圈，早先的教訓怎還沒學會？想過去道歉，但見自己白濁就在殤不患臉上及胸前，太羞愧了便打住。  
這回進退兩難。  
簡直不知如何是好。

殤不患扶額，這才發現浪巫謠方才濺出的液體沾到自己，便伸手抹去。浪巫謠這才挪了過來，如蚊般小聲地說：「……不是故意……，我想學的……」  
殤不患取來裡衣裹著浪巫謠，輕吻對方額頭，柔聲說：「我也有錯，沒事的，就先打住吧，下回再慢慢教，嗯？」見浪巫謠有些失落，便指指窗外已近黃昏的天色。  
「這裡不便過夜，趁天明快找間客棧，還得聯繫天命才行，咱們失聯這麼久，她一定很擔心。」

「嗯。」浪巫謠點頭。

(暫時)FIN

\--------

1.浪早洩兩次欸，哈哈哈(恥笑)(被揍)  
2.終於結束這要命的小段子了，以後不取名叫小段子，不然都事與願違越寫越長  
3.還是重申一下小段子都是有關連的，只是我還沒把中間故事寫出來。現在算是告一段落  
4.進度原規劃就是這樣，進入主題什麼的還是在舒服的床上比較優嘛。


End file.
